Mas que tú amigo
by Yuuji Iori
Summary: kengo no podria ocultarlo mas, sus sentimientos que no eran correspondidos que ahora podrian serlo, ya que la unica persona que su amado queria ya no estaba y trascurrido un año encontro el momento para decirle a akira sus sentimientos ¿que sucedera?


Kengo x Akira x Shirogane

LOS PERSONAJES ESCRITOS AQUÍ NO ME PERTENECEN si no a kaili sorano-sama y esta historia como con cualquier otra que se le parezca es mera coincidencia NO HAY INTERES DE LUCRO

**Más que tú amigo**

¿Cuanto no había soportado ya? ¿No se había rendido? ¿No se había dicho a si mismo que por mas que lo intentara nunca tendría una oportunidad? ¿Qué nunca podría competir con la sombra? ¿Qué ser solo un amigo seria suficiente? ¿El estar cerca de el era suficiente? ¿Qué acallaría esos sentimientos y nunca los revelaría? Si, así no perdería a su amigo ¿Qué diría el si se enterara de eso? Pero por algún motivo no podía evitarlo esta era su oportunidad nunca se presentaría una como esta, estaba ahí enfrente de él , el chico estaba desecho con el corazón roto, vulnerable, como nunca antes lo había visto esa era su oportunidad, aunque fuera solo un momento aunque solo pudiera poseerlo una vez solo eso y ya no hubiera nada mas, aunque le dolería saber que se aprovechaba de las circunstancias ya que… no había nadie que lo detuviera, el único obstáculo que tenia se había marchado, lo había dejado solo, shirogane había desaparecido enfrente de los ojos de akira dejándolo solo y ahora su mejor amigo se encontraba totalmente solo ¿no era su culpa verdad? El aprovecharse así de las circunstancias y el estado de su amigo ¿no era su culpa? Después de todo no fue él el que se marcho.

-akira- no podía soportar verlo así parecía distante, esa imagen de un akira lleno de energía, gallardo y fuerte había desaparecido la imagen que a él tanto le gustaba solo eran despojos. No sabia en que momento pero se había sentado en la cama del castaño para consolarlo acariciando sus cabellos –no estés triste akira yo estoy aquí contigo- y se recostó encima de akira ocultando su rostro en la cintura de este –no me gusta verte así-

Y se sorprendo bastante ante lo que sentía, akira se encontraba sujetando su cabello y por inercia levanto la mirada para poder verlo –ah- se quedo sin habla la mirada de su amigo simplemente era hermosa resplandecía preciosamente con luz propia.

-akira- no pudo evitarlo se abalanzo hacia los labios del castaño besándolo, no podía contener mas sus sentimientos esos que tenia desde que lo había conocido desde que lo había visto por primera ves, por un momento le dio miedo akira no respondía al beso no hacia nada solo se quedaba ahí estático sin mover ni un solo musculo, lo esperaba, era normal que su amigo no le respondiera ya que el estaba enamorado de otro persona.

Nunca podría competir contra shirogane se engañaba a el mismo diciendo "yo lo conocí primero a si que el debería amarme ami" que grande era esa mentira shirogane lo conocía desde hace mucho mas tiempo, tal vez desde hace eternidades tal vez no sabe exactamente desde cuando pero debe ser mucho ya que… y le dolía reconocerlo akira era la contraparte de shirogane, eran el uno para el otro y su destino siempre seria estar juntos.

Lo recordaba aquellos días en que solo eran ellos dos y nadie mas, aunque el se ocultaba tras una fachada de amigo, hasta que lo conoció, akira conoció a shirogane y unos sentimientos extraños empezaron a brotar en él, era la primera vez que kengo se daba cuenta de que no tendría ninguna oportunidad con el castaño.

-¿por que akira? ¿Por qué no puedes quererme como quieres a shirogane san?- unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos al separarse de los labios del castaño -¿Por qué?- no entendía a que venían esos reproches ¿Por qué le preguntaba a akira una respuesta que el mejor que nadie conocía?

Akira solo giro el rostro, al notar esto las lagrimas de kengo aumentaron -¿Por qué dejas que te bese si no sientes nada por mi? ¿ACASO NO VES QUE ME DUELE?- al fin lo había gritado se había liberado de esa tortura diaria que sentía cada vez que miraba a akira, silencio el castaño no le contestaba y su corazón solo dolía más pero no tanto a como le dolía cuando lo veía con la sombra.

Tener que aguantar esas escenas en que la sombra siempre estaba al lado del castaño, tocándolo, abrazándolo, incluso en ciertas ocasiones robándole besos a akira aunque este enfurecía, kengo sabia que era por que no quería admitir sus sentimientos akira nunca le diría a la sombra que estaba enamorado de él. Se marchaba de los lugares en que eso ocurría, aya ya sabia lo que kengo le ocultaba a akira, sus sentimientos, entonces ¿Por qué si ella se había dado cuenta akira no lo notaba? Quería que lo supiera que se moría de amor por él, que quería ser el único en su vida, que destruyera ese lazo que tenia con la sombra y lo eligiera a él, al tonto chico que siempre estaba a su lado.

-akira- las lagrimas no cesaban, sabia que no era el momento para decirle lo que sentía por él pero si no aprovechaba esta oportunidad tal vez luego se arrepentiría – ¿ES QUE NO VEZ QUE TE AMO?-

Akira había abierto de par en par los ojos –ya lo sabia- contesto levemente

Sorprendido kengo miro a akira – ¿lo sabias? ¿Desde cuando?-

Solo pudo ver como akira lo quitaba de encima y se sentaba en la cama ocultando sus ojos con una de sus manos –desde siempre- eso no lo veía venir ¿Cómo que desde siempre? ¿Acaso sus sentimientos no habían pasado desapercibido como el creía? ¿Entonces si le habían llegado a akira? Pero… -¿entonces por que no me lo dijiste si ya lo sabias?- eso había sido muy cruel si siempre lo supo ¿por que lo dejo sufriendo solo? ¿Por qué se dejaba tocar por shirogane en su presencia?

-por que tú eres mi amigo-

¿Qué? ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? -por que soy tú amigo ah- en ese momento se dio cuenta, akira no quería hacerlo sufrir rechazándolo.

-¿pero las cosas han cambiado no?- se levanto de la cama, ya no quería seguir escuchando, había sido rechazado creyó tener una posibilidad al no estar la sombra pero incluso a si había sido rechazado.

-no quería que sufrieras kengo pero yo no puedo…-

-¡NO DIGAS MAS!- se encontraba tapándose los oídos y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, no quería escucharlo si lo hacia toda esperanza desaparecería pero ¿acaso no se había atrevido a decirle lo que en realidad sentía para poder intentarlo? –aunque él ya no este aquí aun así tú… aunque sepas que a lo mejor no va a regresar-

Akira dio un leve salto –yo le prometí esperarlo-

Ambos estaban sufriendo, uno por no ser correspondido y el otro por que ya no tenia a su persona amada.

-no es necesario que me quieras ahora… con el tiempo aprenderás a olvidar- abrazo fuertemente al castaño por atrás –yo te ayudare- si estaba tontamente enamorado de akira a tal punto de tener que rebajarse a las miserias que akira pudiera darle aunque solo fueran despojos de sentimientos. Y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a lamer el oído del castaño paseando su legua y mordiendo ligeramente su lóbulo, pero el castaño como con el beso no respondía no había reacción ¿acaso en verdad no sentía nada por él? Pero no le importo "con el tiempo" se aferraría a esas palabras, si akira no lo detenía no abría objeción por parte suya, seria mucho pedirle que aparte de que le permitiera estar con él, su cuerpo reaccionara a sus carias, se conformaría con ser el único en sentir y en verdad lo sentía consoló tenerlo abrazado cerca suyo de sentir su aroma y el calor de su cuerpo de saborear esas facciones suyas lo estaba excitando.

-akira- no soporto de nuevo y lo empujo hacia la cama –¡akira!- comenzó a lamer su cuello y desabotonarle la blusa al mismo tiempo, paseando sus manos por el pecho "no importa" decía en su mente "no importa" repitiéndolo una y otra vez "no importa que no respondas a mis caricias" pero en verdad si importaba y le dolía sabia que akira solo se estaba dejando hacer por dos razones la primera por que ya se encontraba demasiado inestable en este momento y la segunda que al estar inestable y no tener a la sombra a su lado desde hace ya un año necesitaba por lo menos aunque fuera solo por un momento poder olvidar esos sentimientos que lo torturaban y kengo sabia muy bien que solo era utilizado pero tal vez con el tiempo en verdad akira podría olvidar a la sombra así que dejo atrás esos pensamientos.

Continuo con su labor el castaño no hacia nada por detenerlo así que el continuaría, una vez que desabotono la blusa recorrió con pequeños besos el pecho hasta llagar al ombligo, cuando algo hizo que se detuviera, algo que lo hizo sentir enormemente culpable.

-Shirogane…shiro…-

Akira estaba llamando ala sombra entre leves gemidos había dando en el clavo en un lugar en donde la sombra anteriormente solía acariciar a akira recorriendo sus manos por el ombligo de este jugando con el mientras dormía y el castaño se había dado cuenta y no lo había podido evitar, en ese momento akira pensó que quien lo acariciaba no era otro si no shirogane, eso le había dolido y mucho ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo cuando pensó que por lo menos podría tener el cuerpo de akira la sombra se entrometía? ¿Por qué cuando al fin había cedido akira ocurría esto?

-esta bien entiendo- sonrió levemente era mas para si mismo que para el castaño

-kengo yo…-

Ese era el cruel destino que tenia que llevar no importaba cuantas veces lo intentara ocurriría lo mismo lo había sabido todo este tiempo y kou-nii se lo había dicho –"aki en el pasado había estado profundamente enamorado de shirogane nada mas que en ese entonces no se llamaba así si no ryuuko y shirogane desde entonces esta enamorado de él, es normal que ryuuko en su reencarnación o sea aki se haya enamorado otra vez de shirogane y ami como el "hijo" de ryuko me costa todo esto, por eso kengo no deberías torturarte como lo haces"- y solo hasta llegar a este extremo se había dado cuenta.

-perdóname akira- se levanto de nueva cuenta de la cama –nunca pensé en tus sentimientos- una pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos pasando desapercibidas para el castaño –fui un egoísta al pedirte algo como esto… en realidad yo lo que en verdad deseo…-

-no lo siento yo kengo debí permanecer firme ante mis sentimientos y pensar un poco en los tuyos… es solo que no puedo olvi…-

-esta bien akira- sonrió lo mas normal que pudo como lo hacia antes ocultando de nueva cuenta sus sentimientos frente al castaño y golpeándolo en juego en la espalda – ¿amigos como siempre?-

-¡kengo!-

No pudo soportarlo estar ahí en ese lugar un minuto mas y se pondría a llorar dejándosele caer la mascara que había creado –bueno creo que ya es hora de que me valla o neechan se preocupara por mi –

"Duele"

-kengo ¿pero estas bien?-

Lo sabia akira tan gentil como siempre aunque mostraba una dureza incluso frente a la persona que amaba el sabia que akira era realmente amable tan amable que le haría llorar.

-me voy- y sin esperar mas se marcho de ahí ¿en realidad estaba haciendo lo correcto dejándolo ir así de fácil? Si, lo hacia ya que el lo que en verdad desea –…es que tú seas feliz–

**NOTAS FINALES: **Waaa ¿que les pareció? espero les gustara ya que ami me gusto mucho y eso que no soy muy fan de kengo x akira o viceversa ¿se nota? Y ps solo quería trasmitir lo que siente kengo por akira y lo que este siente por él, en pocas palabras solo lo ve como su mejor amigo al único que tiene en su corazón es al bello de shirogane (derramamiento nasal solo por pensar en él)(o eso creo yo) soy muy creyente de que el amor es solo para una persona y que es eterno "no me apedreen por eso" así que es imposible que yo escriba algo en donde akira traicione a shirogane, aunque lo intente deberás, ya que reconozco los fuertes sentimientos que kengo siente hacia akira y son de admirarse, así que no escribí lo que pasaría si akira si hubiera tenido un encuentro con él ya que considero que eso seria muy cruel para kengo y quiero respetar sus sentimientos, así que la mejor forma de que no sufra tanto es esta, que se de cuenta de que akira no va a ser feliz a su lado y lo único que él en verdad quiere es verlo feliz a si sea sacrificando sus sentimientos, esa es su mejor forma de amar a aki, bueno eso creo yo.

En fin no soy muy buena en esto de escribir a si que talvez la historia no tenga mucha congruencia (jajaja) pero se hace lo mejor que se puede.

Les dejo mucho kissus

chuuu


End file.
